lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SH: The Little Hansel
'' Description:'' In Germany, Doctor Watson is on his way to help Holmes defeat Moriarty when the Professor's right-hand man, Colonel Sebastian Moran, attacks him. Will Watson be able to take control of the Little Hansel and defeat him? And if he does, will they be able to escape into the forest when the gun brings down the trees around them? Set Features The Little Hansel features: *191 pieces! *Two minifigures - Doctor Watson, and Colonel Sebastian Moran with machine gun! *A tree with frog, hanging vines, and mushroom! *Tree really collapses when shot! *Little Hansel gun with six ammunition pieces that actually fire! *Weapon moves up and down! *Seat with ladder and controls that really turns! *A selective of German weaponry and soldier's helmet! Parts of the Set Collapsing Tree The tree measures approximately 9 cm (3.5") high. It features a mushroom and frog on either side of the trunk and growth details. It also has leaves and growth up the main tree and vines hanging from the canopy. When shot by the Little Hansel gun, the thin upper part of the tree falls from the wider bottom. This part of the set it based upon the scene where Holmes, Watson and Simza flee through the forest and the Little Hansel is shooting at them. Whenever the gun shoots, it hits a tree near to the fleeing heroes which explodes and collapses. The tree replicates this. There are wild mushrooms visible briefly in the 2011 film. The frog is for playability purposes. Little Hansel Gun The Little Hansel measures approximately 6.5 cm (2.5") high and 8 cm (3") wide including the control station. The barrel of the weapon measures approximately 7.5 cm (3") long. It is a pirate cannon on the inside which allows it to fire the ammunition kept in the crate. It also features two sets of speakers on either side through which the German song that Moriaty sings was played out into the grounds of the weapons factory in the 2011 film. The control tower features a ladder on one side, and a rifle and spanner are fixed to the back. The other side is open and inside is a German soldier's helmet. At the controls are radars, levers, lights and a dial, as well as a coffee mug. This part of the set is based around two similar weapons from th scene in the 2011 film. The first was not the Little Hansel but the larger weapon that was in the tower opposite the lighthouse, where Colonel Sebastian Moran was standing and shooting at Doctor Watson. This is where the control tower part of the gun comes from, as this is the bit that Watson climbed to escape Moran and take control of the gun. The turning seat and levers, however, are just for playability; the weapon was controlled manually in the film. The speakers are also from this part of the scene. The Little Hansel was the weapon used to shoot at Holmes, Watson and the gyspies as they fled into the forest, and was shorter than the weapon Watson took control of. This is what the main part of the weapon was based upon. Characters Doctor Watson 1.jpg|Doctor Watson|link=SH: Doctor Watson Colonel Sebastian Moran.jpg|Colonel Sebastian Moran|link=SH: Colonel Sebastian Moran See also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Themes